First Kiss With You
by BlondieBlonde
Summary: A first person look by Vegeta, Bulma, and Yamchas view of BV's first kiss.


VEGETA

I'm trying to train, yet the woman won't leave me alone. It's been a week since the damn gravity machine blew up and I'm feeling better. Even if I am having to consciously ignore the slight pain in my side.

I stop mid-punch to glare at her. She glares right back. I admire her courage.

But I won't let her know that.

What is she really thinking? I would have thought she'd be out with that weakling boyfriend of hers. Why this sudden need to stay with me every hour of the day.

I try to tell her that I'm fine and she rolls her eyes. She really is beautiful when she's angry. And not for the first time I wonder if her eyes get that deep blue when another kind of passion takes over.

She babbles something about stupid men and I can't help a smirk. She thinks women are perfect and easy to live with? I've never even spent more than two nights with a woman in my life. Except her.

What in Kami's name had possessed me to accept her offer. I guess I didn't think living with a woman would be so hard.

Boy, was I wrong. She never shuts up. I like to think about putting something over her mouth to shut her up. I can't help myself and I find myself my gaze drawn towards her perfect pink lips.

I wonder if she'd shut up for more than two minutes if I kissed her.

I lean over to test my theory. Her lips are the softest thing I've felt in a long time. Instead of pulling back, shocked, like I had thought she would, she actually puts her arms around me and slides closer. My hands find her waist, she's so soft. Fragile, really.

I hear her whisper something and feel her lips move against mine. I guess she never shuts up.

Kissing her feels right somehow. Like this is what my whole life adds up to. This woman, in my arms, with me. She's mine. I know it now.

I've waited my whole life for her. Now I have her.

BULMA

That stupid man thinks he can do things he can't! He's such a baka. Why do I even care?

I know why. I love him. I've tried not to let him or Yamcha see it but. I worry about him so much. I'm breaking up with Yamcha tonight. Whether Vegeta wants me or not. It's not fair to Yamcha that I love someone else.

Vegeta looks mad. Well, he's not the only one who can look mad. I AM mad. He's going to get himself hurt.

"Why do men have to be so stupid?" I ask myself. I'm gonna hit him. He's such a jerk. And he looks so smug and confident all the time.

I see his eyes travel down my face and I wonder what he's thinking.

I don't have to wonder long though. He leans over and touches his lips to mine. All thoughts are chased from my consciousness as I put my arms around his neck and step closer to him. I've dreamed of this in my dreams.

I've searched for him my whole life. Now I've found him.

"Finally." I whisper.

YAMCHA

As I pull up into Capsule Corporation I notice Bulma yelling at Vegeta.

Even though all I see her do is yell at him and he only glares at her I can't help wonder if theres anything going on between them.

Everytime I'm with Bulma she's always talking about "Poor Vegeta" this, or "Poor Vegeta" that.

I know she's worried about him, since the gravity machine blew up, but she knows I can't stand the guy.

I mean the guy killed me, I don't think I'm as forgiving as Goku. How can they all accept him?

I start over to the two of them. I get halfway there and I see Vegeta pull her tom him. I'm about to interfere only the traiterous woman puts her arms around his neck.

I can't help shock from washing over me.

I knew it.

An involuntary yell escapes my throat and they both turn towards me. Bulma looks properly embarassed. But Vegeta, I expected him to have a smirk on his face. But, he actually looks vulnerable and scared. Not of me, of course. He regains his senses and glares at Bulma. And I understand him perfectly.

He loves her. And he's scared of love.

It makes sense. Since I know he's scared of any emotions that aren't anger or indifference.

I can't take it. That look she sent him full of love and longing makes me physically sick. That was supposed to be my look. She loves me!

I'm desperate so I run back to my car and drive off.

I don't think I'll go back there. They can have each other.

VEGETA

That stupid baka. Why did he have to show up?

And why do I have to love that stupid woman?

...Love? Do I really know how to love? I know I did at one time. But now...? And her?

I care for her. Somewhat. But do I love her.

This new emotion flows through me. I don't want to feel it. It scares the hell out of me and I don't care who knows it.

But I remember I'm a prince and I set my face back into normal indifferent mask and glare at the man who dared interupt something I was doing.

I wonder what its like to let emotions show as he does now. And if I'm being honest with myself I envy this weak humans ability to show what he feels.

Shock, anger, hurt. They all flow across his face. I don't feel sorry for him. He does'nt deserve her.

BULMA

Oh god, he kised me. I can't believe it. It was wonderful and even though I am sad that Yamcha had to find out how I felt about Vegeta like this I can't help but feel ecstatic. Maybe Vegeta likes me. Even if he doesn't love me.

I watch as Yamcha drives off. I don't want to call him back. I want Vegeta to kiss me again. I turn to find him watching me curiously.

"Vegeta?"

He grins and opens his arms. As I step into them I realize that Vegeta is offering more than a kiss.

VEGETA

I guess if I love her, it might as well be...

BULMA

I hope he loves me...

BULMA AND VEGETA

Forever!


End file.
